The Bad Dummies/Credits
RATING OPENING CREDITS THE BAD DUMMIES CLOSING CREDITS THE END Directed by JOHN GOLDSTEIN & DAVID WASSON Screenplay by SETH ROGEN EVAN GOLDBERG KYLE HUNTER BRUCE CAMPBELL Story by KATIE CROWN SETH ROGEN EVAN GOLDBERG Produced by STEVEN MNUCHIN JONAH HILL SETH ROGEN EVAN GOLDBERG Executive Producers PHIL LORD CHRISTOPHER MILLER ALLISON ABBATE JON BURTON ZAREH NALBANDIAN Co-Producers MELANIE STIMMELL ALEXANDRA McATTE HOLLY WENGER Production Designer GRANT FRECKELTON Editor KIRK M. MORRI Visual Effects Supervisor JAMES E. PRICE Music by DANNY ELFMAN & ALAN MENKEN THE MOUNTAIN TOWN Music by ALAN MENKEN and DANNY ELFMAN Lyrics by SETH ROGEN, EVAN GOLDBERG BRUCE CAMPBELL and SHELLEY LONGWORTH Music Supervisor MYCHAEL DANNA SETH ROGEN KRISTEN WIIG BRUCE CAMPBELL SHELLEY LONGWORTH EDWARD NORTON FREDDIE PRINZE, JR. MICHAEL J. FOX ANDY DALY KATIE CROWN BILL HADER EUGENE MIRMAN SHANE RIMMER DANNY McBRIDE ALAN TUDYK and JAMIE KENNEDY A WARNER BROS. PICTURES Presentation In Association With RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT A POINT GREY Production THE BAD DUMMIES SCROLLING CREDITS Line Producers JOHN KREIDMAN DOUGLAS I. SCHWARTZ Unit Production Manager BONG MAYHAIAM Imagery and Animation Production by SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS CAST Logan - SETH ROGEN Kate - SHELLEY LONGWORTH Becca - KRISTEN WIIG Harold - BRUCE CAMPBELL Jamie - MICHAEL J. FOX Tommy - FREDDIE PRINZE, JR. Teacher - CLAUDIA CHRISTIAN Principal - ANDY DALY Gill - DANA SNYDER Announcer - JAMIE KENNEDY Remy - JONAH HILL Horst - MICHAEL CERA Django - RICHARD EPCAR Robo PSP - BILL HADER Robo Computer - SEAN ASTIN Robo Phone - KATIE CROWN Robo Car - DANNY McBRIDE Robo 3D Glasses - CRAIG ROBINSON Robo Door - EUGENE MIRMAN Robo School Bus - HARLAND WILLIAMS Robo Ball - PETER SOHN Robo Soda Pop - DWIGHT SCHULTZ Bottle Pop - ALAN TUDYK Soda Pop - RICHARD PEARCE Rat - CONRAD VERNON Robo Rat - CODY CAMERON Chef Robo - MARTIN SHORT Alien - SHANE RIMMER The Little Spider - RON FUNCHES Bathroom Guy - JASON SPISAK ADDITIONAL VOICES STORY Storyboard Artists Additional Storyboard Artists PETER RAMSEY ART DEPARTMENT EDITORIAL 1st Assistant EditorsMARK KUEHNEL, ANTHONY BAUYON Assistant Editors ANNA GRANFORS, JENN STORM CGI SUPERVISORS MICHAEL VATCHER TAREK ELAYDI CHARACTER & ENVIRONMENT SET-UP Character and Environment Supervisor JAQUELINE ROBINSON Environments & Prop Supervisor JOEL PURSLOW Lead Modeler CHRIS MIZZONI Modelers DENNIS HU VIVIAN HUL EDWIN POON MIKE TSE NABLE-AH YOUSUF PREVIS & LAYOUT Previs & Layout Supervisors MARCUS HOOGFELD MARCUS WAGERFUHR Lead Previs & Layout Artist RANDOLPH LIZARDA Previs & Layout Artists DAVE GONZALES MARLOWE GARCIA MICHAEL EVANS MISAEL GOTEL INGO HANS PEGGY HAWLEY ZANDRO HIPOLITO JUN AOANAN III MARIO KUCHINKE-HOFER SCOTT ARMSTRONG ANIMATION Animation Director ALLESSANDRO ADAMO Animation Supervisors ANNA GOPIN COLIN HOWARD MAX LANG ERIK ELIZARREZ 3D Animation Sequences COLIN GILES Lead Animator ALAN CAMILO Animators SARAH LYNEE HUFF KATIE JUDSON CHOOM LAM STEVE LEMKY JACOB BIBERDORF ANDREW PEREZ SHASTA BINNING SEBASTIEN CORMIER TAMMY DUBINSKY BLAIR BURKE JAMES BEIHOLD MAX LANG KAREN SCHAFFER KIMBERLY K. BOWMAN RUBEN ESPINOZA KYLE HAYDEN JONATHAN HYLANDER C.J. KINYON MARCO CARPAGNANO SIMON ASHTON ROHNER SEGNITZ Additional Animators STEWART ALVES AMY K. WU SVEN ASSMUSS TANIA SIMEONS NICKLAS ANDERSSON DEVON LOMBARDI COLIN GILES COLIN HOWARD JONATHAN ROTHBART AARON WERNETZ DANIEL LINDSEY WONNIE RO JESSICA COATE GIL NEVO PETER MERRYMAN RIGGING Rigging Artists RICHARD D. ZIEHLER-MARTIN ELLE MICHALKA AMANDA WINTERSTEIN RICKY COMETA HECTOR MARTINEZ MARC SOULIERE TIMOTHY WILLIAMS-QUIGLEY Additional Rigging Artists GIULIO TARSITANI SUE MONDT JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON Digital Rigging NICK CROSS ROBERT ROMERO Software Engineer JOHN WELBORN Digital Imaging Technician TYSON BIRMANN First Assistant Camera RYAN GUZDZIAL Color Timer JIM PASSON LIGHTING & COMPOSTING Lead Lighting Technical Directors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Lighting Technical Director RONALD SAMSON Script Coordinator KATHY CAVAIOLA Stereoscopic Supervisor KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS VFX Supervisor BERT VAN BRANDE Junior Pipeline Technical Director BRIAN YIM Matte Painting Supervisor NORI KANEKO Matte Painters CAROL CHENG THOMAS ROLAND JOHNSON Senior Lighting TDs LESTER CHUNG KEN BALL Lead Texture Painter CAMILA DAVILA Lead Lighting & Composting Artists CLINTON COLVER FELIPE RUIZ REYES EVA MATTHES MICHAEL RANALLETTA DAN SNAPE JAN VAN DE LAAR JIAJAN BAO HELEN WOOD Lighting & Compositing Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO AMANDA FUJTA MARK RICHARDSON ALEX GURI DAVE PHILLIPS MARGARET BARBER GLEN PRATT PHILLIPP DANNER RUSSELL HORTH SERGIO ARYOSA STEVE TIZZARD CHRISTINE WONG DEAN KOONJUL HENRY RADGETT MARCO FIORANI PARENZI MATT PACKHAM SEAN HEUSTON STEVE J. SANCHEZ JISOOK TOMOKO SHIN TONY YIU KEUNG MAN Additional Lighting & Composting Artists BRUCE HARRIS BRUCE YIU CHUNG MAN GRANT LEGASSICK JULIAN GNASS MARK CURTIS ROBIN HOLLANDER SARAH SOULSBY STEVE McGEE Digital Trainer GREG BERRIDGE Digital Cinema Colorist THOR ROOS Color Stylists ALEXANDRA JONES PAUL YOUNG MARSHALL XU HARRY NICKELSON BRIAN SMITH CLIFF VOORHEES JACOB GROSSMAN DANIEL RBIBO Technical Production Coordinator SHANE BIRDSILL Production of Technology NITIN KUMAR Production Assistants LISA REARDON ERIK ELIZARREZ BENJAMIN BALLARD RAYMOND SCHMIDT LISA BLOCH LISA ZUNICH LISA BOCH ADAM DUTHIE CHRIS MARINO STACEY FOOT ADAM ROBEZZOLI AARON A. KAHN JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS SCOTT KOWALCHYK BEN ADAMS CYNTHIA LAPOINTE JAMES SPADAFORE SEAN MARTIN JOE CECCHINI BART RACHMIL LINDA MOORE RON SENKOWSKI SHARRA GAGE MARC SIEGEL Digital Production Assistants DOU HONG ERIK ELIZARREZ COREY BOOTH JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS ALAN PASMAN Additional Production Coordinator JULIE PENG Texture and Surfacing Artist VALERIA LANFRANCHI Craft Services MICHAEL RANDOLPH NANCY MOOT Sheet Timing RUSSELL CALABRESE Unit Publicist MICHAEL SINGER Studio Executive: Development ANDREA GIANNETTI Production Of Technology NITIN KUMAR Head of Features & Broadcast, Laundry Design DAN MASCIARELLI Clearance Administrator JAY FLOYD Point Grey Assistant JOSH FAGEN POST PRODUCTION Post Production Sound Services By SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Company, Marin Country, California Additional Post Production Sound By WEDDINGTON PRODUCTIONS, INC. A TAJ Soundworks Company, North Hollywood, California Post Production Supervisor DEE SCHUKA Post Production Executive JOHN B. ROESCH Post Production Coordinator ELIZABETH DEE EDWARDS Foley Mixers MARY JO LANG TONY ECKERT GREG ORLOFF Foley Artists DENNIE THORPE JANA VANCE Foley Editors CAROLYN TAPP LINDA LEW FRANK "PEPE" MEREL Dialogue Editors MATT BROWN THOMAS G. WHITING TAMMY A. FEARING Re-Recording Mixers TIM LeBLANC, C.A.S. STEVEN MASLOW, C.A.S. DENNIS S. SANDS, C.A.S. MICHAEL SEMANICK, C.A.S. Supervising Re-Recording Mixers CHRIS SCARABOSIO, C.A.S. MICHAEL CASPER, C.A.S. CHRISTOPHER BOYES, C.A.S. Supervising Sound Editors GEOFFREY G. RUBAY RICK HINSON Sound Designer BENJAMIN A. BURTT Re-Recording Mix Technician BRIAN TARLECKI Additional Re-Recording Mixer MATT VOWLES Sound Mixer Additional Photography ARON SIEGEL Sound Designer BENJAMIN A. BURTT Original Dialogue Mixers JIMMY BITE TOR McAFEE KINGDON CARLOS SOTOLONGO DOC KANE MICHAEL MILLER ADR Editors MORTEN FOLMER NIELSEN THOMAS G. WHITING Foley Recorded at WARNER HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS TAJ SOUNDWORKS ADR Mixer PATRICK CHRISTENSEN ADR Recordists MORTEN FOLMER NIELSEN MATT SAURO KATHLEEN EDWARDS Original Dialogue Mixer CARLOS SOTOLONGO Dialogue & ADR Recorded at L.A. STUDIOS HOWARD SCHWARTZ RECORDING (NEW YORK) ADR Voice Casting ABIGAIL BARBIER LOUIS ELMAN Additional ADR Voice Casting MICKIE T. McGOWAN L.A. MADDOGS, INC. Digital Sound Editing by EFILM, LTD. MUSIC Original Song & Score Supervisors TRYGGE TOVEN JULIANNE JORDAN Arrangements & Programming ALEXANDER BORNSTEIN Scoring Editor Assistant Production Manager TAIDE CARPENTER PRODUCTION Deluxe Project Manager MICHELLE DOHERTY Shader Writer CHRISTOS OBRETENOV Recruiter RENEE PIRIE Render Wranglers CAMERON MIDDLEDITCH ADEM MEMEDI JAIME PROVIDO KATHERINE GRUBB Digital Production Manager: SPI KEIKO KOYAMA Computer Graphics Supervisor: SPI DYLAN GOTTLIEB Production Management ED ADAMS CFX and Shot Finalist BRYCE CUMPSTONE DAMON LAVENSKI ALDI PURNAMA Senior Digital Production Manager JARROD NESBIT Production Coordinators FRANKLIN WARNER LOUIS SOEDER STACY THOMPSON SARAH DOUGAN Insurance Services DAVID CHANNING Scoring Assistant BRITTANY DuBAY Additional Score Composed by CRAIG BRAGINSKY Music Mixing Consultant MICHAEL J. LLOYD Vocal Arranger & Producer MICHAEL KOSARIN Music Conducted by PETE ANTHONY ANDREW KINNEY Orchestrators MICHAEL J. LLOYD PETE ANTHONY ANDREW KINNEY PATRICK RUSS MARCUS SJOWALL KEVIN KLIESCH GERNOT WOLFGANG Orchestral Contractors TONIA DAVALL SANDY De CRESCENT REGGIE WILSON ISOBEL GRIFFITHS PETER ROTTER MICHAEL MARKMAN Music Legal CHRISTINE BERGREN Music Editors BRIAN BULMAN DARYL B. KELL Music Copyists & Librarians by MARK GRAHAM MARNI SANDERS Music Prepartions DAKOTA MUSIC COPYING SERVICES JOE ZIMMERMAN JOANN KANE MUSIC SERVICES VICTOR PESAVENTO GREGORY JAMROK BOB BORNSTEIN ANDREW "ANDY" ROWAN STEVEN L. SMITH Music Scoring Mixers DENNIS S. SANDS ROBERT B. FERNANDEZ Music Recordists ADAM MICHALAK FRANK WOLF ROBERT B. FERNANDEZ Assistant Music Engineers ANDY BASS KEITH UKRISNA MIREK L. STILES Music Engineer TOM HARDISTY First Assistant Sound Editor PAOLA MAGRANS Score Recorded & Mixing at THE EASTWOOD SCORING STAGE, WARNER BROS., BURBANK, CA THE STREISAND SCORING STAGE, SONY, CULVER CITY, CA. Scoring Coordinators SHALINI SINGH CYNTHIA PARK Scoring Technicians by BRYAN CLEMENTS PAT WEBER Scoring Crews GREGORY DENNEN MARK ESHELMAN JASON LLOYD DAVID MARQUETTE JAY SELVESTER KRISTEN SMITH Electric Guitars, Dulcimers, Mandolin & Hurdy Gurdy MIKE DEASY GEORGE DOERING CRAIG EASTMAN Mute Guitars, Guitars & Slide Guitars HEITOR PEIRERA DENNIS BUDIMIR Oboe Soloists & English Horns PHILIP ALYING TOM BOYD BARBARA NORTHCUTT ALEXANDER DuVOIR French Horns HARRIS GOLDMAN JAMES THATCHER BRAD WARNAAR Tuba Soloist JIM SELF Pianist & Keyboards BRYAN PEZZONE GLORIA C. CHENG RANDY KERBER STEVE PORCARO IAN FRASER JAMES NEWTON HOWARD MICHAEL "COOL COINS!" LANG Percussions, Xylophone & Glockenspielist TOM RANEY EMIL RICHARDS JERRY & DON WILLIAMS STEVE SCHAEFFER M.B. GORDY GREGORY T. GOODALL MICHAEL FISHER Congo, Bonga, Timpani, Bodhran & Drums PAULINHO DA COSTA ALAN ESTES WADE CULBREATH JIM KELTNER BOB "ROBERT" ZIMMITTI DANNY G. GRECO DALE ANDERSON Trumpets & Trombones RICHARD NASH RICK BAPTIST BILL BOOTH MARIO GUARNERI PETER DAVIES CHARLES LOPER MALCOLM M. McNAB WARREN LANNING WAYNE BERGERON Clarinet & Bassoon Soloists GIORA FEIDMAN DAN HIGGINS KENNETH "YAK!" MUNDAY DAVID RIDDLES ROSE CARRIGAN GEORGE THATCHER ROBERT "BOB" SHEPPARD JIMMY KANTER RALPHIE WILLIAMS PHILLIP O'CONNOR Violas & Violin Soloists BRUCE DUKOV MARK BERROW ROBIN D. OLSON BRUCE WHITE RALPH MORRISON Cellos & Basses JONATHAN WILLIAMS PAUL KEGG NORMAN LUDWIN MILTON KESTENBAUM SEBASTIAN TOETTCHER EDDIE MEARES DAVID V. SPELTZ BRUCE MORGANTHALER Harpist KATIE "KIT KAT" KIRKPATRICK Acoustic Guitar JOHN GOUX Dolby Sound Consultant JAMES "COACH" WRIGHT Color Timer JIM PASSON Co-Color Timers HARRY MULLER DALE E. GRAHN CHRIS REGAN Negative Cutters MARY NELSON-DUERRSTEIN & ASSOCIATES GARY BURRITT/KONA CUTTING Digital Intermediate by COMPANY 3 (LOS ANGELES) Animated Logo Designed by LAUNDRY DESIGN, INC. Main and End Titles by THE PICTURE MILL BLUE SKY|VIFX Opticals by CUSTOM FILM EFFECTS PACIFIC TITLE End Credits Crawl by SCARLET LETTERS/BEN SCHOEN RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT RatPac-Dune Head of Business and Legal Affairs CHRISTOPHER J. CORABI RatPac-Dune SVP, Business and Legal Affairs JAMES PACKER RatPac-Dune Legal GREG COOTE Creative Executive for RatPac-Dune Entertainment BRETT RATNER Soundtrack Album on WATERTOWER MUSIC SONGS THE MOUNTAIN TOWN Written by BRUCE CAMPBELL & SHELLEY LONGWORTH Produced by SETH ROGEN & EVAN GOLDBERG Performed by SETH ROGEN Courtesy of ATLANIC RECORDS Under license from WARNER BROS. RECORDS LOVE MY WAY Written by STEVE LILLYWHITE Produced by STEVE LILLYWHITE & MARTIN HANNETT Performed by THE PSYCHEDELIC FURS Courtesy of COLUMBIA RECORDS Under license from SONY MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST Written by JOHN DEACON & QUEEN Produced by JOHN DEACON Performed by QUEEN Courtesy of ELEKTRA RECORDS Under license from WARNER MUSIC GROUP BETTE DAVIS EYES Written by DONNA WEISS & JACKIE DeSHANNON Produced by VAL GARAY Performed by KIM CARNES Courtesy of EMI AMERICA RECORDS, INC. Under license from SPARKY DAWG RECORDS THE HEART OF ROCK AND ROLL Written by HUEY LEWIS & JOHNNY COLLA Produced by JOHNNY COLLA Performed by HUEY LEWIS & THE NEWS Courtesy of ELEKTRA RECORDS and CHRYSALIS RECORDS Under license from WARNER MUSIC GROUP and UNIVERSAL MUSIC GROUP SPECIAL THANKS TO CHELSEA BARNARD MATT BASS MARY PAT BENTAL JENNIFER A. CHASE RICKY ANTHONY HALL CHRIS DeFARIA GREG TIERMAN JOHN DALEY ROBERT PORTER PHIL LORD CHRISTOPHER MILLER LOUIS J. CUCK GERI KELLY JOHN COX JASON COX BRIAN KRAMMER DAVE WASSON LISA GOLDBERG LES PERRY VIVECA GARDINER JENNY ROMERO STEPHEN SAWSON JAMIE GREEN CALE FINOT KENNY FRANCHI DEBORAH LIEBLING FRED CLINE SHANNON ERIC DENTON NO PERSON OR ENTITY ASSOCIATED WITH THIS FILM RECEIVED RAYMENT OR ANYTHING OF VALUE, OR ENTERED INTO ANY AGREEMENT, IN CONNECTION WITH THE DEPICTION OF TOBACCO PRODUCTS. APPROVED NO 55930 SPECIALLY FORMATTED FOR IMAX® ONLY IN IMAX® THEATRES © 2020 WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT, INC., RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT, LLC. and THE BAD DUMMIES PRODUCTIONS, LTD. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. THE BAD DUMMIES